Numerous types of wireless communications devices are used throughout the world each day, including devices such as cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and vehicle communications devices.
Wireless communications networks generally utilize a multi-layered addressing system, similar to those used by computer networks, for identification and communication. For instance, a typical multi-layered addressing system utilizes at least two types of identifiers when communicating with a wireless device. The first identifier is an unchangeable, unique identification number that is usually embedded in the wireless device and is referred to as an Electronic Serial number (ESN). An ESN is oftentimes hard coded into the wireless device by the manufacturer, who ensures that no two devices have identical ESNs. The second identifier is an assignable mobile number, such as a Mobile directory number (MDN) or a Mobile Identification number (MIN), that is associated with a particular ESN and can be changed by a wireless carrier. Prior to the establishment of Wireless number Portability, the MDN and MIN were the same for many mobile phones, but now that MDNs can be ported or moved to other carriers, the MDN and MIN will be different for ported numbers.
Subscribers sometimes request a mobile number change for their wireless device so that it is local to their home location. Most often this means that the wireless device has a mobile number that uses the same area code and prefix as the subscriber's home telephone or cellular phone. Assigning a local number to the wireless device can have desirable effects, such as lowering potential long-distance charges, giving the subscriber a familiar and easy-to-remember phone number, and allowing a certain degree of personalization. As people move to different locations, change wireless carriers, or change hardware, they often require a new mobile number for their wireless device.
For certain wireless devices, such as cellular phones, pagers or PDAs, it is customary to bring the device into a store or service center so that a mobile number change can be performed on the premises. For other types of wireless equipment, such as a vehicle communications device, subscribers oftentimes want a remote mobile number change performed so that they do not have to bring the vehicle in. Remote mobile number changes are generally more difficult and complicated than those that are performed with physical access to the wireless device. Furthermore, the challenges associated with a remote mobile number change can be compounded when a wireless carrier utilizes a billing, routing or other sub-system that does not permit multiple mobile numbers of the same type to be assigned to a single ESN; that is, each ESN within a particular sub-system can only have a single MDN and a single MIN assigned to it.